lunipenguinfandomcom-20200213-history
Groove
Groove or 2_06 as it is called on the menus, is the twentieth cartoon in the Luni Penguin series. It celebrates the life of the characters and how they can get up to mischief on TV, outside, in school and at home. It also celebrates the 20th cartoon. Plot In the first short, Usanda welcomes everyone back to her talk show, Yakkin' Usanda. Her next guest is a new character, Charlie Longneck, a reticulated giraffe who writes books. He explains that he has recently released a book called Swimming in a Lake of Crocs, about a young gecko that is sent by his parents to make money for the family, and face the dangers of the road out of the jungle. An advertisement appears, and Usanda says the plot is good for a movie, but Charlie states two movie studios turning down the offer due to his unwanted selection of cast. Usanda asks him to change them, but Charlie angrily disagrees. He walks out, telling people to buy his book, but they boo him off. In the second short, Luni and Seel are seen standing together in Bumble's Meadow. Luni is excited about going hang-gliding with jet rockets strapped to the back of them called Zoomzoom. Luni has a handmade hang-glider with him. The jet rockets blast off and set Seel on fire. Luni goes flying, and the Mighty Mask laughs, claiming he knew this would happen one day. Luni's jet rockets shortly run out of fuel, and he lands on Usanda. She reveals that she has met Luni like that a few times, saying that they have got to stop meeting like this. In the third short, we centre on Seel's day at school. At Recice Cecice, Usanda is disappointed because Seel is late for a writing class. Luni says that he has been at school for 20 minutes, and reveals he was on the roof. Seel falls off, and Usanda's first lesson to Seel is making him write down the day. Seel writes 'Catcher in the Rye', and Usanda then says that Seel missed the test that Luni took, and has to answer the Popp Quiz. Seel goes along with this, and Luni gets a ditto. He is distraught because of thinking they were doing the Andy Griffith quiz, and Usanda urges him to do it. Luni stamps it with 'not approved'. In the fourth short, Luni reveals the name of his beige computer, the Go-Go Computer. It starts up, and he e-mails Seel, saying that he recently got a Go-Go Snapper Version 6, and that Seel would like it. A sale is being held at the local electronics store, and Luni tells Seel this. Luni ends the e-mail with a 'see you at the pool this summer' and sends the e-mail. He walks off, and Seel is at the electronics store. Luni asks Seel if he got his e-mail. Seel's answer, if any, is not shown as the cartoon ends. Trivia Goofs *When Seel falls to the ground, the room shakes, and we see the ground for a bit. Luni and Usanda are not there. *The paper saying 'Catcher in the Rye' is handed to Usanda, but the sound seems like the paper is being shaken around. The paper just slides into Usanda's hand. *The text on the title appears to move, and when we first see the Yakkin' Usanda logo, the text on it moves. *Charlie lifts his legs when he walks, and it seems the legs behind the ones on the front are very thin. *When Usanda is walking to her house, we can see her arm changes positions when she is walking and frowning. Cultural references *The name "2_06" means "season 2, episode 6". *The Swimming in a Lake of Crocs story is very similar to the film that tells the true story of Li Cunxin, Mao's Last Dancer. '' *The advertisement during Yakkin' Usanda resembles the fake Fox advertisement for "Are You Smarter Than a Celebrity?" during ''The Simpsons Movie. *The Zoomzoom jet rockets are a reference to Mazda commercials. *Luni bouncing along his logo and falling off is a reference to the intro of SpongeBob SquarePants. *The Catcher in the Rye is a book by J.D. Salinger. *The Go-Go Computer's startup music is a reference to the Jack Frost cartoon from Pee-Wee's Playhouse. External links Watch Groove Watch the Flash file